Mírame
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma deciden quedarse juntos,aunque no todo termina de la mejor manera
1. Default Chapter

**Mírame**

Capitulo 1

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Ana,pero pueden llamarme princesa de los sajayin(ja,ja,ja,ja)

Este es el primer fic que hago sobre Dragon Ball y espero les guste.

La historia comienza en el capítulo 124 de DBZ.Para aquellos que no lo recuden,es el episodio donde Vegeta (mi adorado príncipe nn) le explota la nave de entrenamientos y Bulma (mi socia) se la pasa toda la noche cuidándole(quien fuera ella u.u).....

Vegeta se levanta quitándose la máscara de oxígeno,Bulma al sentir el movimiento del hombre se despierta.

-¿Eh? Vegeta ¿a dónde4 vas?- dijo la chica al ver que este se dirige hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué no lo vez? Es obvio que a entrenar-

-Pero si tus heridas..

--Mis heridas ya están bien,no te metas en lo que no te interesa- Vegeta salió.

-¡Ah,pero por lo menos pudo ser un poco más amable! ¡Yo cuidé de él toda la noche!- Bulma bostezó y se quedó dormida en la cama que anteriormente el príncipe había ocupado.

Vegeta se dirigía al laboratorio de Capsule Corp.

-Prof. Brief ¿qué tanto tardará en construirme una nueva cápsula de gravedad?

-Pues..yo creo que en unos 2 ó 3 días- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Qué? ¡Es mucho tiempo!

-Sí ya lo sé, pero es que le estoy poniendo una nueva aleación para que sea más resistente.Además no he podido equiparle con el nuevo dispositivo que Bulma tenía pensado ponerle,la pobre se la pasó cuidándote toda la noche,Vegeta- estas palabras hacen que el príncipe se sorprenda,pero sin dfecir ni una palabra se marcha,pensando que tal vez esos 2 días le sirvan para descansar y que sus heridas sanen.

Vegeta regresó a su habitación, la calma que se respiraba en aquel lugar le hacía sentirse bien, después de todo aquella mujer, a la que todo el mundo llamaba Bulma, se había esmerado mucho en escoger la mejor habitación para él.

Era verdad que a veces era muy fastidiosa, pero ya había demostrado que, a pesar de su debilidad física, poseía un carácter agresivo y de valentía que compensaba en gran medida su tontedad. Y qué decir de su inteligencia, había que reconocer que era brillante y que, sin lugar a dudas, gracias a ella Kakarotto jamás hubiera llegado hasta esos niveles. Era por eso que él, Vegeta, tenía que sacar partido de su estancia, más a la fuerza que a gusto, en la casa de los Brief.

Vegeta aún se sentía débil por heridas, por lo que decidió acostarse sin darse cuenta de que tiene compañía, hasta que en ese momento sintió que alguien le abrazaba, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos sobresaltado.

-"¿Qué hace está mujer aquí, en mi cama?- pensó Vegeta y tratándose de quitar la mano del pecho.

-¿Hum?..No te muevas tanto- dijo entre sueños Bulma.

-¡Esta es mi cama!- dijo molesto Vegeta.

-¡Ahhh!- el grito fue tal que hasta su mamá acudió para ver lo que sucedía y al entrar lo primero que vio fue a los dos sentados en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede Bulma?- dijo su mamá.

-¡Cómo te atreves a metérte a mi cama!- dijo Bulma

-Espera un momento ¡este cuarto es mío!

-¡Ay, no es para tanto ¿qué tiene de malo que duerman juntos?- el comentario hace que ambos se sonrojen, pero inmediatamente reaccionan.

-¡Usted cállese!( )- dijo Vegeta y Bulma sale del lugar sin decir ni una palabra.

-Ay, joven Vegeta y yo que pensé que ustedes 2 ya..

-¡Lárguese de este lugar y cierre la puerta al irse!- y al verse solo. –Ja, me trató como si yo tuviera algún interés en ella, ni que fuera tan idiota como Yamcha- Vegeta se acomoda sobre la almohada que Bulma había ocupado anteriormente y en ese momento percibe un suave aroma proveniente de esta y al momento de aspirar el suave perfume cierra los ojos, pero repentinamente reacciona y, tirando la almohada. -¡Aghh! ¡que tonterías.- y finalmente se queda dormido.

Al siguiente día Vegeta baja para desayunar, en el comedor se encuentra Bulma quien al verlo voltea su rostro indignado.

-Buenos días joven Vegeta-

-No sé que tienen de buenos- dijo cortante el apuesto hombre y luego se dirigió a la chica. –Tu padre no ha podido terminar de construir la nave porque dice que tu no le haz puesto un nuevo dispositivo- Bulma dejó a un lado su revista de modas a un lado.

-Sí, ya estoy harta de que cada que entrenas tiemble la casa amenazando que la casa caiga, así que con ese nuevo dispositivo espero que se amortigüe un poco ¿qué te parece?-

-Pues a mí no me interesa, yo lo único que quiero es entrenar-

-¡A ti lo único que te interesa es tu propio bienestar! ¡Eres un egoísta y patán al igual que Yamcha!- dijo Bulma levantándose.

-¡No te atrevas a comparame con esa basura de Yamcha!-

-Ja, si son tal para cual. Vámonos Oulong.

-Sí, lo que tu digas- dijom con timidez y al momento de pasar junto al príncipe, este voltea a verle de tal forma que si sus ojos hubieran sido balas con seguridad el cerdito hubiera muerto.

-Joven Vegeta, perdone a Bulma, es que está algo sensible desde que se enteró que Yamcha le engaña y eso le afecto demasiado-

-¿Ah sí? Por algo debió dejarla- Vegeta también se marcha.

Ya por la tarde, Vegeta encuentra a una molesta Bulma arrugando un papel.

-¡Es un miserable! ¡Cómo se atreve!-

-¿Qué, te mandaron flores? Déjame adivinar, son del sabandija de Yamcha ¿no es cierto?- Bulma aprieta un puño, saltándosele una venita de la mano.

-¿¡Quieres callarte?!( )- al momento en que le lanzaba las flores a la cara, pero Vegeta las atrapó con una mano y tras soltarlas y pasar sobre ellas, se va sin decir algo.

Rato después...

-Vegeta, sal, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo, acerca de la nave- Bulma acerca su oído a la puerta, pero todo est6á en silencio. En ese momento, la puerta se abre y la chica se cae.

-Vaya que extraña manera de rendir homenaje al príncipe sajayin- dice con risa burlona.

-¡No estaba haciendo una pleitesía!- dijo medio molesta.

-No, más bien estabas tratando de espiarme.

-Ja,ja ¿yo? ¿Y para qué querría espiarte?-

-¿Qué quieres mujer?-

-Ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Bulma- esta se queda callada como para esperar que rectifique, pero se queda callado sin hacer nada. –La nave ya está casi lista y creo que para mañana a medio día ya estará-

-¡Magnífico!- Vegeta entra cerrando la puerta tras de sí (O.o)

-¡Que grosero eres!-

Es media noche y Bulma, que no podía dormir, baja a la cocina, ahí se encuentra con Vegeta sentado en una silla.

-Ah, lo siento, no sabía que estuvieras aquí. Yo solo vine por un vaso de leche-

Bulma se dedica a buscar lo que la trajo a ese lugar, mientras que Vegeta la sigue con la mirada y la estudia en silencio.La batita, casi transparente y sin mangas, le asentaba muy bien.Sus piernas largas y bien formadas, llamaron la atención del príncipe;la tenue luz que salía del refrigerador le daba cierto toque especial al rostro de la chica, jamás se había dado cuenta de aquellos rasgos tan bellos que Bulma tenía.

La chica estaba a punto de irse, cuando Vegeta se levantó rápidamente provocando que a Bulma se le cayera el vaso, es entonces que ambos se encontraron a no muy lejos de distancia y Bulma , que había bajado la mirada para ver lo que sucedió con el vaso, comenzó a subir poco apoco su mirada.

Las fuerte piernas del príncipe, que eran bien definidas por aquel traje azul que traía puesto,llamaron su atención, su mirada siguió subiendo y por algunos instantes recorrieron aquel torso desnudo, era tan magnífico.Hasta que finalmente le vio a los ojos, en aquel momento a Bulma le pareció que esos ojos le hablaban de la gran soledad en la que se encontraba el príncipe.

Vegeta, sin darse cuenta, le pasó las puntas de los dedos por el brazo desnudo y Bulma sufrió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

La chica entonces tomó la iniciativa y se acerco poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Vegeta y este, como por instinto, la tomó por la cintura acercándola más hacia él y fue entonces cuando..............

Bueno hasta aquí voy a dejar el capí. ¡Uf! Me la heche larga.

¿Qué harán Vegeta y Bulma? Je, je ( :b)

Dejen Reviews,por fas y nos vemos en el siguiente capí,


	2. cap 2

Cap. 2

Bueno, en el capítulo anterior nops quedamos en que Bulma ponía las manos en los hombros del sajayin y este, tomándola por la cintura, la acerca...

Entonces Vegeta se sorprende de lo que está haciendo y se separa bruscamente de la mujer, para marcharse más rápido que veloz, para dejar a una Bulma con cara de ¿ahora qué?

Al día siguiente, Vegeta va bajando las escaleras cuando en eso escucha que Yamcha ha venido a buscar a Bulma.

-Pas Yamcha, que bueno que vienes por aquí.- dijo la sra. Brief.

-Gracias- y al ver al príncipe.- ¿Todavía estas aquí?.-

-¿Por qué? ¿algún problema?- y este sigue su camino cando..

-¡Bulma!- dijo Yamcha al ver a esta bajar apresurada, la sola mención de esta hizo que Vegeta se quedara parado ,sin embargo la chica pasa junto a ellos sin percatarse en ninguno de los 2.- Bulma quiero hablar contigo.-

-¡Cínico! ¿Tienes el descaro de venir a buscarme después de lo sucedido? ¡Lárgate, no quiero volver a verte!.-

-Per Bulma, por favor.-

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.-

-Por favor perdóname, te prometo que no volverá a suceder, tienes que ceerme.-

-Ya no Yamcha, ya no puedo creerte. ¡cuántas veces me haz dicho lo mismo? Y siempre termino igual. A cada momento siempre pienso con quién me engañaras. Vete Yamcha, es mejor.- dijo algo triste.

-Por favor..-

-¡No tengo nada que escucharte! ¿qué no entiendes? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que terminar la nave que estoy haciendo para Vegeta.-

-¿Y es más importante Vegeta que yo?.-

-¡Ya basta!- la chica se va a marchar cuando en ese momento Yamcha le detuvo por la muñeca, Vegeta lo notó e hizo lo mismo con el guerrero.

-Suéltala- dijo Vegeta

-¡Tú no te metas!- el príncipe aumento un poco su ki

-¿Qué, acaso vas a pelear conmigo? No eres más que una basura, jamás podrías hacerme ni un rasguño.-

-Te veré después Bulma.- dijo Yamcha

-Será en vano.- y está se va sin reparar en vegeta.

Bulma está revisando los planos de la nave..

-¿Ya está listo?.-

-¡Aah! Vegeta, me asustaste. Ya solo falta que terminen de revisar unas cosas. Vegeta si no tienes nada que hacer ¿por qué no me ayudas?.-

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, solo necesito que me ayudes a revisar unos circuitos de la nave. Si no lo haces tu nave no estará lista para medio día.-

-Aag, está bien- ya en la nave Bulma revisa los sistemas mientras Vegeta permanece a su lado.

-Por cierto, no te he dado las gracias.-

-¿Las gracias? ¿de qué?.-

-Por haber interferido en la discusión con Yamcha- lq chica espera que Vegeta diga algo, pero al mirar que guarda silencio comienza a hablar. –desde muy joven anduve con él, en un principio era muy tímido con las mujeres, maldigo la hora en que le quite esa timidez ¿Vegeta, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- este sigue en la misma posición de siempre.- ¿así es cómo se comportan todops los sajayin , tan fríos y calculadores?.-

-Los sajayin somos una raza guerrera, por lo tanto es lógico de pensar que nos comportemos así.-

-Pero ¿acaso ahí nadie se da la libertad de sentir algo, de tener corazón?.-

-Jum ¿te refieres a eso a lo que ustedes cursimente llaman sentimientos? No eso solamente te hace más débil.-

-Eso no es verdad- Vegeta voltea sorprendido, cómo aquella mujer tan débil se atrevía a llevarle la contra.- Goku , por ejemplo es un sajayin, pero tiene sentimientos y esos son los que le han hecho hacerse más fuerte, por el cariño a los suyos, recuerda que fue la conmoción de la muerte de Krillin a manos de Freezer lo que lo convirtió en SS ¿por qué tú no puedes ser igual que él?.-

-¡Kakarotto es un guerrero de clase baja, no te atrevas a compararme con él- dijo Vegeta arrinconándola.- Yo soy el principe de los sajayin, que te quede claro mujer.-

-Mi nombre es Bulma. Y ,lo único que quiero saber es por qué te preocupas solo por el poder, ya no eres un hombre bajo las órdenes de Freezer , ya no necesitas andar por el universo, conquistando mundos y matando gente.-

-¿Y quién eres tú para saber que es lo que necesito o no necesito?.-

-Lo veo en tus ojos Vegeta, veo soledad en ellos.- Vegeta se queda callado por unos instantes , viendo por unos instantes los ojos azules de la mujer, pero antes de que suceda algo como en la noche anterior, se marcha.

Bulma ha tenido un difícil día y decide irse a dar un duchazo. Al salir de la regadera nada más envuelta con una toalla, se encuentra con que Vegeta también va entrando, ambos se sorprenden un poco.

-¿Acaso no puedes tocar?.-

-La puerta no tenía seguro- dijo Vegeta evitando mirar las formas bonitas del cuerpo de Bulma que se marcaban por encima de la toalla.

-Bien pues pásame mi ropa y me vestiré en mi cuarto.-

-Tómala, no te lo estoy impidiendo.- para Bulma parecía un tanto incómodo encontrarse en esa situación, ambos se encontraban semi-desnudos y en su mente recordaba con intensidad lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

Cuando Bulma quizó tomar su ropa, Vegeta de interfirió en su camino, la chica lo intentó por el otro lado, pero nuevamente sucedió lo mismo. Bulma le vió a la cara y se4 percató de que en los labios del chico se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Ja, no necesito la ropa para salir- dijo Bulma en medio de una sonrisa, esta se dispone a salir, pero Vegeta la detiene agarrandola de la parte de la toalla que cae suavemente sobre la espalda de la chica. Bulma siente nuevamente aquel escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, provocado por el aliento tibio de Vegeta, el que sentía muy cerca de su cuello. Y dejándose llevar por el momento, pasa sus brazos por la nuca del sajayin; Vegeta, quien permanecía detrás de ella aspira el olor que había persibido en su almohada aquella noche en que por equivocación Bulma se había quedado en su habitación.

Vegeta comienza a besar el cuello blanco de la chica , aquella delicadeza y suavidad de la piel de esta, nunca la había sentido en su vida , en realidad ninguna mujer le despertaba aquella pasión como lo hacía ella.

-Ve.. Vegeta.- dijo con los ojos cerrados y en ese instante recuerda lo que este le dijo en la cápsula :"Los sentimientos solo te hacen débil". -¡Basta!- dijo soltándose, dejando en esta ocasión a Vegeta con cara de ¿ahora qué?..................

Sí, ya sé que me van a colgar por lo que acabó de hacer pero ni modo. Además deben recordar que Vegeta es demasiado orgulloso y cómo es lógico de pensar no lo aceptará inmediatamente, al igual que Bulma.

_Pero les prometo que en siguiente capítulo si habrá acción._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente y dejen Reviews. Bye_


	3. cap3

Cap. 3  
  
En el capítulo anterior nos quedamos en que ahora Vegeta fué el que se quedó con las ganas nn mientras que Bulma se marchaba al recordar que para éste los sentimientos no importaban...  
  
Bulma juega con un frutero, cuya base es giratoria y en ese momento Vegeta entra sin tomarle mucha importancia.  
  
-Vegeta.. preparé una nueva bebida energética que... te ayudará en tus entrenamientos, está en la parte superior del refrigerador - Y Bulma vuelve a jugar con el frutero - Vegeta- y este parece algo molesto de que lo interrumpan en su descanso - Yo... yo sólo quería decirte que... mañana saldré de viaje- - Que bien -¿Qué bien? ¿así solamente lo dices? ¡no puedo creerlo! yo fuí quien te cuidó cuando estuviste enfermo - Nadie te lo pidió- Bulma se enoja tanto que le suelta una cachetada a Vegeta, cosa que no hace ni un rasguño a este, pero en cierta forma se sintió como Yamcha (o sease como un gusano sin agredir a Vegeta) ¿por qué Bulma se había enojado tanto? ¿y por qué se sentía así?...  
  
Han pasado dos días desde que Bulma no estaba en casa y cada vez que Vegata entraba a la cocina esperaba, muy en el fondo, verle. Al pasar por el taller esperaba oirle.  
  
-Ah, qué tonterías!- se decía el príncipe  
  
Mientras tanto Bulma, que regresaba de una conferencia a la que su padre no pudo ir, decide pasar a visitar a Goku.  
  
-¡Bulma, qué bueno verte! ¿y Vegeta? -dijo este -En casa, ¿cómo has estado? -Bien, y dime... ¿tú y Vegeta?  
-Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Je, je a nada nnU Olvídalo -Veo que están entrenando muy duro - Sí, así es, ¿te quedarás Bulma?  
-No, debo irme. Ya hace dos días que salí de casa y extraño a... a mi familia. Adiós chicos- Y Bulma se marcha -¿Crees Piccoro que ella y Vegeta?  
-Yo diría que en eso están, aunque sigo sin creerlo (Todos los fans siguen sin creerlo)  
-Je, yo también  
  
Bulma regresa a casa y al entrar al taller de Capsule Corp ve muchas provisiones  
  
-¿Quién va a ser el viaje? - le preguntó a su padre -Ah, Bulma que bueno que llegas. Las provisiones son para Vegeta -¿Para Vegeta? - Sí, mañana por la mañana se irá a entrenar al espacio -No... - Y Bulma sale apresurada dirigiéndose al cuarto del Sayan, al entrar lo ve parado frente a la ventana - ¿que te irás mañana?  
-Cierra la puerta -y esta obedece -¿Por qué, Vegeta? ¿Por qué irte?  
-Porque no quiero tener distracciones de nada... ni nadie- al decir estas palabras observa a la chica -Vegeta... no ¿qué tal si se descompone la nave? ¿o las provisiones se terminan? ¿o sales gravemente herido? ¿entonces qué harás?  
-Creo que exageras, Bulma.  
- ¿que exagero? quédate aquí, aquí puedes entrenar bien -No puedo, ya te dije -Lo único que te interesa es saciar tu orgullo, no te interesan los demás, solo piensas en entrenar -Sino entreno, el mundo y TÚ serán destruidos por esos androides -¿El mundo y Yo? ¿Eso quiere decir que... te intereso?  
-Yo no he dicho nada, a mi lo único que me interesa es derrotar a Kakarotto -¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío, Vegeta?  
-Es mejor así -No, Vegeta. Mírame, fíjate bien ¿no te das cuenta de que tengo el corazón en un hilo?- Vegeta esquiva la mirada inquisidora de la chica -Tengo que irme -Vegeta yo... si estás decidido a irte sólo te pido un favor... abrázame... y dime que no me sientes- Bulma se acerca ante un indefenso Vegeta y lo abraza - atrévete a decir que no me sientes si puedo ver que tiemblas de las ganas que te doy -Bulma... -Vegeta mira aquellos ojos azules, en el alma del príncipe había algo, algo que no sabía como decir, ni siquiera el sabía que era. Lo único que sabía era que tenía necesidad de esa mujer, de poseerla y en esta ocasión no iba a renunciar a ello, ni dejar pasar aquella oportunidad, pero... ¿y su orgullo de Príncipe Sajayin? ¿su orgullo le permitiría mezclar su sangre real con el de una mujer terrícola?  
  
-Vegeta... - dijo Bulma sacando de la mente de este aquellas absurdas preguntas - No me dejes así como así, entiendo que debas entrenar pero no me dejes como si no te importara -Bulma - dijo Vegeta correspondiéndole finalmente el abrazo y levantándola por la cintura, la depositó suavemente sobre la cama. Hasta a él mismo le sorprendió la delicadeza con la que trataba a esa mujer que desde hace mucho le parecía atractiva.  
  
Las manos de Vegeta parecían febriles al recorrer el cuerpo perfecto de Bulma y para esta la sensación no era menos de lo que sentía su compañero.  
  
Ambos se entregaron a la pasión que hacía mucho que guardaban en su corazón. La tenue luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba sus cuerpos y sin importarles el tiempo, se olvidaron por unos instantes de la separación que les aguardaba a la mañana siguiente...  
  
Los primeros rayos del Sol entraban por la ventana, cuando en ese momento la chica se percató de la ausencia del otro -¿ Ve- Vegeta? - Reaccionó rapidamente salió al jardín en donde estaban sus padres justo cuando vió la nave partir -Me temo que ya no le alcanzaste - dijo su padre -Sí, por poco y nosotros tampoco. ¿Pasaste bien la noche, hija?- preguntó su madre y la pregunta hizo que ella se sonrojara -Bueno, como sea él volverá -Sí, cuando menos para pelear en contra de esos androides -Que gran cosuelo me dan ustedes- dijo ella un poco triste y su papá se va -No te preocupes, hija, él volverá también por otras razones, ya lo verás, los hijos siempre ablandan el corazón de cualquiera -¿los hijos? - dijo sonrojándose nuevamente y al quedarse sola mira hacia el cielo, sintiendo como su corazón late rapidamente con el recuerdo de la noche anterior y con laidea del regreso de este.  
  
Mientras Vegeta vialaja en la nave preguntandose si lo que hizo estará realmente bien. ¿Podrá seguir siendo el mismo guerrero frío, cruel y calculador que había sido hasta el momento?...........  
  
Bueno, pues este es el fin de la primera parte de este fic, espero les haya gustado nn En esta primera parte solo quize hablar sobre cómo me imagino que comenzó la relación Vegeta-Bulma ¿verdad que es la pareja más bo nita del anime O  
  
En la segunda parte relataré cómo la pobre de Bulma se quiebra el coco para decirle a Vegeta que está embarazada y de cómo se lo habrá tomado elgran prícipe sajayin. no se lopierdan, je,je.  
  
Ahora pasaremos a dar las gracias por sus Reviews ¡¡SI!! Lady Grayson,por haber inagurado los mismos; a Kayla-chan; a Chica-Felton-Malfoy; Princess Mko; a SSJ-Arsinoe; a Shadir y muy especialmente a Runliney, por esvcribirmuy bonito y que gracias a su fic meinspiré para hacer elmío, ya que yo simpre quize haqcer uno de mi parejafavorita,pero nunca me atreví. Respecto a lo que me comentaste, es cierto, Vegeta jamás se comportaría exactamente de esa manera, pero para eso estan los fics, en los cuales puedes jugar un poco con tus personajes favoritos.  
Aunque en lo personal pienso que Vegeta se comporta de esa manera tan fría cuando esta frente a los demás, pero dudo que así lo haga cuando está a solas, pues cuando Trunks recordó lo que le dijo su mamá acerca de cómo era su padre, esta le dijo que debido a su maldad debería estar sufriendo en el infierno: "pero yo sé lo que realmente era tu padre", le dijo. Bueno esa es mi humilde opinión.  
  
Así que espero verles en la segunda parte de este fic ¡y gracias a todos por haberme leído!  
Nota: las palabras de Bulma en su plática en el cuarto de Vegeta (ya saben lo de "abrazame y díme que no me sientes, si puedo ver que tiemblas de las ganas que te doy") es en realidad una canción de un dueto llamado "Sentidos Opuestos" y la canción se llama "Mírame" la misma que le da título a este fic. 


End file.
